Love Story
by DreamingOfBeingWithYouForeverx
Summary: And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story. Baby just say..yes." Edward/Bella Vampire/Human Oneshot & Songfic


**Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight fancfic sooo, I really don't know if it's good or not! It's a songfic and oneshot. Lol, BUT! I'm not a complete newbie though! I HAVE written a few stories for High School Musical and Gossip Girl. This story is to Taylor Swift's newest song, Love Story! It's the BEST song EVER! It's my favorite song. haha. But my newest obsession is Twilight! :)**

**Disclaimer: sigh you know, so many people WISH they owned Twilight, but I am one of the people that WISH but know I'll never have it. Nor do I own Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

_Italics - Lyrics_

* * *

_**Love Story**_

-

_We were both young, when I first saw you. _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

-

It was a typical day at Fork's High School. I the 'new' girl. I felt like a fish out of water. Everyone was staring at me. It was like I was some kind of celebrity. So what if I'm Chief Swan's daughter? I'm still Bella. I'm still a 17 year old girl. Just a normal teenage girl in high school. It wasn't my fault that I forced myself to move here. I can seriously say that I was happy in Phoenix, Arizona. And I was happy living with my mom. But I seemed like I was the one that kept her from living out her real life. When she married Phil, she so happy. I was happy for her too. And then I found out Phil worked minor league baseball. They were going to move to Jacksonville, Florida! Because of his job they have to travel everywhere. Of course my mother thought that she should have stayed with me. But then it hit me. _I_ was the one that was stopping her from true happiness. I know she loved me. I wanted her to be happy. Why should she give up and stop enjoying her life the fullest for me?

So here I am now, with Charlie, my dad. He lives in Forks, Washington. It was dark, grey, and rainy. A complete 360 degree turn from where I lived in Phoenix, where it was warm, dry, and sunny. Sure, I love my dad. But did he have to live in Forks? And to top it all off, he was the most well known man in Forks. He was the police chief. And to top it all off, everyone, I mean _everyone_, in the whole town knows him. I think that before I came here he secretly told everyone my name was Isabella. I mean, yes, it IS Isabella but I prefer being called Bella. Bella Swan. Just that.

So today is my first day at Forks High. Junior year and don't know what to expect. It's getting awkward when people are staring at me and saying, "That's Chief Swan's daughter!"

How do I respond to that? The first day at school is going good so far. I met some people already, Angela, Jessica, and Mike. I mean they're all really nice. Especially Mike. Actually it's kind of getting annoying. I think he likes me. But I only see him as a friend. Then there's Angela. She is so sweet. She's treats me as in I'm a normal person. Not like the others around here who think I need special treatment because I'm new. And Jessica? Sure, she's awesome and nice and was the first friend at Forks. But I feel sometimes she doesn't like me because of Mike. Maybe Jessica likes him perhaps? I mean, it's just nice to have new friends on my first day.

During lunch, I saw _them._ Three boys and two girls. Three had dark and two had blonde. One of the blondes were female. Long blonde hair and the figure and face of a model's. It seemed like she was one of the most beautiful people in the world. Then there was a girl with black short hair. She was short and smiling, but just as beautiful. There was also a boy who had dark brown hair. He was husky and seemed like made of all muscle. He was large but seemed friendly. The other blonde, a male, was not quite as muscular as the husky one. He seemed to be the quietest out of all of them. And lastly, there was a boy with bronze colored hair. He had muscle but can only tell because of his form flattering figure. He seemed very deep in thought. He, I had to say in my opinion, was the handsomest of them all. All five of them had pale white skin and immortal beauty. They all had untouched trays of food on their table and no one seems to really pay attention to them. They weren't talking much either.

"Who _are_ they?" I asked Jessica nudging her with my elbow.

"Oh them," She replied taking a quick glance in my direction, "they're Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids. All adopted. The two blonde ones are Jasper and Rosalie, they're twins. The other three siblings are Emmet, Alice, and Edward."

"They're all good looking don't you think?" I said still staring at the five.

"Yes, but they're all _together,_" She said laughing.

"What?"

"They're all together. Emmet and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice."

"What about the bronze haired one?" I asked and at the same time, he looked at me and stared at me the same way I did with him. I turned to face Jessica blushing.

"Oh, Edward?" She said with a smirk. "Don't even think about it. He doesn't date. Apparently the girls here aren't good looking enough for him. Hey, he's looking at you now."

"Stop staring at him!" I hissed at her while she looked back at me laughing.

-

_See the lights, see the parties, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

_Little did I know._

-

As the bell that signaled lunch was over rang, I snapped out of my thoughts of the Cullen family and gathered my books for biology. I sprang down the halls and into the biology lab. All of the students were already there and when I walked in, the whole class was staring at me. I blushed and handed my slip to the teacher. I looked around the lab seeing that everyone was partnered up. There was only one seat empty. I gasped when I saw it was next to Edward. He looked up at me and I quickly looked away blushing even deeper.

"Here you go, Miss Swan," the teacher said smiling handing me back my papers. "Welcome to Forks High. You may take a seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I took the papers from him and tried my best to return a smile. I walked towards the table clutching my papers in my hand tightly and watching my every step hoping that I won't fall. I mean you can call me……awkward. I tend to fall a lot. I made it without falling, just with luck and with great concentration, and I took my seat next to Edward. My heart began to beat faster and my stomach fluttered. I can feel it. Why am I acting like this? I too a quick glance at him and noticed that he was staring at me too. I looked away blushing. He had glossy bronze hair and bright amber eyes. I wanted to speak to him. I was just about to open my mouth when the teacher started teaching.

"Okay, everyone quiet." He started. "Today we're going to learn about the anatomy of cells."

Ugh. I already learned this all in Phoenix. As the teacher talked, I just doodled on the cover of my notebook. I sneaked a look at Edward again. But this time, he looked strange. He was clutching the side of the table and was stiff. He was looking straight forward and noticed me staring. Our eyes connected for a second and his _eyes_. They were black. Pitch black. I have to admit the eyes were scary. But I felt _safe_. Can that happen? I mean sure, I felt that scared feeling of seeing a stranger with black eyes looking harshly at you. But yet, it wasn't the scared feeling that I felt of an attacker. It was the fear that I felt when I was five and I met my family relatives for the first time.

In 45 minutes the bell rang. I automatically gathered my books for my next class, gym. Ugh gym. Did I mention that I was bad at that too because of my awkwardness?? I looked back up from my books hoping to see if Edward's eyes were just an illusion of my mind. But he was gone. All this couldn't happen in the matter of seconds. Can it?

I walked out of the classroom being greeted by Mike. He was smirking and said, "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?"

"Was that the guy I was sitting besides?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, what did you do to the kid?"

"Nothing. So you mean that he usually doesn't act that way?" I asked getting curious.

"No."

That puzzled me deeply for the rest of the day. Well, week. Hmmm.

_**One Week Later…..**_

Okay, it's been a week. Edward wasn't in school for a week. Everyday at this time, right before lunch, I walk into the cafeteria hoping to see if Edward's back. And today was no different. I pushed the cafeteria doors open and looked at the table, thinking he won't be there. Not to get my hopes up, but there he was! Sitting there with his family, laughing. I kept staring. Not knowing I stared for an unnatural amount of time. Then I saw one of Edward's sisters, what was her name? Oh, Alice. Yes, so Alice whispered something to Edward and he looked over at me. I quickly looked away blushing. Hiding behind my hair and pretending to listen in into the conversation my friends were having and looking unsuspicious eating my lunch. But this all didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

She nudged me and whispered, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

I, already knowing this fact, trying to sound unknowing asked, "He doesn't look mad does he?"

"No why?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, remembering last week's biology class and his pitch black eyes.

"Well," she said giggling, "he's still staring."

"Stop looking at him!" I whispered harshly, as she staring laughing. Just then, the lunch bell rang, signaling that I should get ready for biology. Great, a class with Edward Cullen. What I am going to do? I walked into the classroom, quickly checking if he was sitting at my table. Yes! It's empty. I walked over letting out a huge breath in relief and sat down. Class didn't start for a few minutes and took out my notebook. I doodled a few designs on my cover before I heard the sound of a chair being pulled across the tile floor. I already knew who it was but automatically my head looked up.

Edward. He was like a living statue of Adonis right there with his beauty. His bronze hair sticking out in a perfect arrangement, his bright white teeth when he smiled down at me, and his eyes were bright amber again today. Wait what? Did his eyes change color? He saw me staring at him and shown his smile wider.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said still smiling like nothing ever happened on my first day at Forks. Was this the same Edward Cullen I met a week ago? "You must be Bella Swan."

I couldn't speak! How did he know my name? I'm such an idiot! Before I had time to think, I just blurted out, "How did you know my name?"

He chuckled and it sounded so smooth and natural, the opposite of mine. "I think everyone knows your name here."

"No, I mean how did you know to call me Bella?"

"Would you rather be called Isabella?"

"No! It's just that Char- my dad has been calling me Isabella behind my back, I think. It's just that, not one person here has called me Bella so far."

"Oh."

"Hey, have you gotten contacts?"

"No. Why?" He replied sounding surprised.

"It's just that your eyes are different today." I said saying if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This seemed to make him stop talking for a while. Good thing the teacher just walked in or it would have become extremely awkward.

"Okay class, today we are identifying an onion root today. Work with your partners." The teacher said passing out slides for our microscopes.

"Ladies first?" Edward asking politely flashing the gorgeous smile of his. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He probably thinks I'm an idiot! "Or, I can go first if you want."

"Um, I'll go first." I said reaching for the microscope.

We each took turns identifying the slides and one time when Edward handed me the microscope, our hands touched. It felt like I was touching an ice cube. His skin was ice cold. Is that natural? I quickly pulled my hand away shocked from the cold and looked at him. His face flushed and pulled his hand away for a while too.

"Sorry," He mumbled and continued with the slides.

For the rest of the time, we continued with our slides. Edward, who was trying to keep his hand away from mine, got everyone one right, as did I. When we finally finished the teacher walked up to us.

"Mr. Cullen, how many slides did you let Isabella identify today?" the teacher asked jokingly.

"Actually, _Bella_ identified 3 out of the 5." Edward replied smiling.

"Miss Swan, were you in an advanced placement biology class at your old school?" The teacher asked obviously impressed.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Well, it's a good thing you two are partners then." The teacher smiled as he walked away.

For us, that project was easy. But for the rest of the class, they seemed to have a problem. Most of the students had their text books out on their laps. I looked around bored. Just then, Edward decided to get to know me better by playing his version of 20 Questions. He asked questions of Charlie, Renee, and why I moved here. When he understood, he kept asking me if _I'm_ happy. He was quite friendly smiling and spoke with a kind tone. Just as the bell rang, we both gathered our books for our next class. He walked out with normal speed this time, and I stared as he walked out the door. Hmmm. Maybe he's not as different as I thought he was.

For the next few days, Edward and I have been close friends. He would always meet me outside my classroom and walk me to my next class. He always talked to me as if he knew me forever. I can surely say I'm falling in love with him. He knew me and I knew him. At lunch one day, he finally broke the tradition of sitting with his siblings. At lunch, I was in line to by a bottle of lemonade when I saw Edward sitting by himself on the other side of the cafeteria. When out eyes connected, he lifted his hand and signaled a sign that meant 'come here and sit with me.' I looked over at Jessica, who had seen the sign too.

"Does he mean _you_?" she asked looking surprised.

"Um, maybe he needs help with his biology homework," I told her as surprised as she was. "I better go and see what he wants." I said taking my lemonade and took a seat at the table.

Edward and I talking at lunch seemed to be awkward and the gossip for that day. Everyone was staring and at us and whispering. Even his family was giving me death glares.

"Hi," I said taking a seat trying to ignore the few dozen pair of eyes.

"Hello," he said smiling. "I have a question for you…"

"Shoot."

"Would you like to accompany me to a trip to Seattle this weekend?"

A trip to Seattle? Oh course! I smiled widely and said, "Yes! I'll love to go to Seattle!"

"That's great," he said returning the smile I was displaying. I'll pick you up at your house this weekend." All of sudden Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said smiling. "It's just that your friend, Jessica. is analyzing my every move and is going to break it down for you later in class."

"How do you know this?" I asked surprised but smiling.

"I'm a mind reader. I hear people's thoughts," he said jokingly smiling. But it seemed like behind the smile was a serious tone.

"Oh?"

"Most people are easy to read."

"And I bet I'm no different," I stated. "My mom would always call me her open book."

"Actually, I find you rather difficult to read," he smiled as the bell rang. He got up and we both quickly gathered out books for biology. Can he really read people's minds? What did he mean by difficult to read?

-

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

-

After school, I walked into the parking lot. I got into my old, beat-up, red truck. It was a present from Charlie when I came to Forks. Sure, it was old. But I loved it. I turned the key and the ignition roared. I slowly backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and his family. All of them were tumbling into his shiny, silver Volvo.

I drove the empty road home. When I pulled into Charlie's driveway, I saw his cruiser already parked in it too. Charlie was home. I gathered my things and walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Bella," Charlie greeted me. "How was school?"

"Fine," I stated saying this everyday.

"Good, good."

Just then, I remembered Edward's offer. "Hey dad?" I asked hoping that he'll say yes.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I can go up to Seattle this weekend with a friend?"

"Who is this 'friend'?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kid?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"No?! Why?" I asked not understanding.

"Because I said so."

How can he do this? Didn't he want me to have friends at Forks?

"Dad, _please!_" I said really wanting to go. I mean it's Edward we're talking about.

"I said no, Bella." He said sternly.

"But at least explain to me why?"

"I don't want you to see the boy."

"What? How does he have to do with anything? It's just a trip to Seattle! It's just friends hanging out."

"Just no."

We did this a few more times. Me trying to persuade him to letting me go but getting the same answer every time. Why won't he let me see Edward? I could feel hot tears gathering in my eyes. He's not making sense! I finally decided I had only one choice left if I wanted to go with Edward. I had to make up a little white lie.

"But dad," I started trying my hardest not to let the tears fall.

"No more Bella." He said getting annoyed.

"It's not just me and Edward," I paused letting him soak in the information. "There's going to other people going too."

Great, I just lied to my dad. Was this trip that important to me that I just had to lie to my father? Maybe it was.

"Who?"

"Huh?" I blurted out surprised that he was considering it. "Um, Angela, Mike, and Jessica," I lied.

"Oh, Michael Newton?" he said smiling. "He's a nice boy."

"Uh, sure," I said trying to agree with him to get on his good side right now, "so can I go?"

"Okay. But just be back before 10," he said reluctantly and I smiled widely with joy.

-

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story. _

_Baby just say…yes"_

-

It's Saturday, and it's the weekend that Edward is supposed to take me to Seattle. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day at Forks. A rare occasion. Charlie already left for work and I'm sitting at the kitchen table staring outside my window waiting for that silver Volvo to pull up.

It was almost noon when I saw Edward's car pull into the driveway. My heart fluttered and I quickly gathered my things and ran out the door. I opened the car door and Edward smiled.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled and sat in the front seat.

"Do you really want to go to Seattle?" he asked. "Because I have another idea. But if you really want to go to Seattle, we'll go."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked curious. "I don't mind going. Seattle can be another time."

Edward just looked at me and smiled, "You find out soon. It's a secret."

"Oh," I said looking out the car's darkly tinted window. Where was he going to take me? Why would he not want to go to Seattle? It's the first sunny day ever at Forks since I've been here. Maybe he wants to spend it in Forks because it's sunny.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing," I replied as he gave me an odd look. "just about why you wouldn't want to go to Seattle on this sunny day and where are you taking me."

"Mmhm," he mumbled as he kept staring at the road in front of him.

"Didn't you say people are easy to read? You're the one that can hear people's thoughts." I teased as he cracked a semi-forced smile.

"But not you," he stated.

"And why do you think is that?"

"It's like I only received FM and you're on AM," he said smiling, relating my mind to a radio.

I smiled and decided to change the subject, "So, where are you taking me?"

"Just to a place where I go to relax," he said. "I'm going to show you what I look like in the sun."

"What's so great about that? Everyone's the same as they look in any other weather."

"You'll see," he said smiling. "I'm different from everyone else."

"How?"

"I'm not telling. You'll see for yourself. But I don't usually go to school when the sun's out."

"And why is that?"

"You're awfully impatient aren't you?" he laughed as he pulled off the highway into a dirt path in the shade by the edge of the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked proving his theory of my short lasting patience.

"Just follow me," he said motioning me to come with him as he started walking into the woods.

I just stood there frozen. I'm not the most graceful person. I never hiked before and I was always afraid to. I'll probably slip and fall and then hit my head on a rock or something.

Edward finally noticed I wasn't following him after a good five feet, "What?"

"I can't hike," I said shyly. "I'm probably going to slip and fall."

"You won't," he said holding out his hand, "Take my hand."

We wove in and out of trees for a good 20 minutes before Edward asked if I saw any light in the clearing up ahead.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked puzzled.

"Maybe it's still too far for your eyes to see," he said looking ahead.

What did he mean by that? Does he have inhuman sight too? First mind reading, speed, and now super sight? Then, after about 50 feet I saw some light through the leaves of the trees and bushes. Edward pushed through the foliage and I stepped out into the sun.

It was a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was a meadow. It had bright, long green grass with wildflowers everywhere. The sun shining on dew drops from the grass made it sparkle. I closed my eyes and looked up into the clear blue sky. The warmness reminded me of the sun back in Arizona. There was a faint spring smell in the air and a light breeze. Perfect Weather. I looked around after a few seconds and saw that Edward wasn't besides me. I looked back. He was still standing in the shade debating whether to come out. But this time, his blue button-down shirt was unbuttoned and his muscular chest was exposed. I couldn't help but to stare. He was so handsome. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Once he stepped into the sun, he was _glowing._ I mean really glowing. It was like a million little diamonds were in his skin. His skin reflected off the sunlight like a diamond would. Little rainbows everywhere and it sparkled. I couldn't believe my eyes. My breath was caught in my throat.

"How-What…," I stuttered, "What's happening to you?"

He smiled and replied, "Bella, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, please explain."

"Bella," I waited patiently and he took a deep breath and started. "I'm a _vampire._"

I couldn't speak I was so shocked. I couldn't move.

"Bella, please say something," Edward plead.

"So all the thing things that you said, the mind reading, the super speed, the vision. It's all true?"

"Yes," he sighed as he leaned on a tree and tugged at its branches. It easily snapped and Edward threw it to the other side of the meadow. "And some strength too."

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, curious about all of this.

"Seventeen," he answered briskly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile," he joked. "I was born in Chicago on June 20, 1901. It was during the time of the Spanish influenza. My parents were dying and so was I. My mother's last wish was for me to be saved. So Carlisle, who was a doctor at the hospital at the time, changed me. But please, Bella, you must keep this a secret."

"I will," I stated, seriously trying to take this all in. "But this can't be real, this kind of stuff just doesn't exists."

"It does in my world," Edward said smiling but with a serious face on.

I was silent again. I looked around amazed. This stuff just can't happen. I couldn't believe it. Edward continued, "I'm showing and telling you all this and you haven't even asked me the most important questions yet."

"And what's that?" I asked not surprised if it was more inhuman things.

"The one about my diet?" he said chuckling that I couldn't even ask him the most important question of all.

"Oh," I said mentally hitting myself, "what about you diet?"

"I don't feed on humans, Bella. Me and my family are fine feeding on animals."

"Won't that be uncomfortable for you?"

"It does at times. We like to say we're 'vegetarians'. Think of it as a soy and tofu diet. You're not completely satisfied but it's enough to go on."

"Is it uncomfortable for you now?" I asked taking a step back, worried for him.

"Yes, but it's getting easier every time I'm with you," he said stepping closer. "Are you scared?"

"No," I answered seriously feeling not scared at all but _safe_ with him. I took a seat on the grass and lay down on the grass. Edward did the same. I turned to him, "I'm only afraid of losing you."

"I care for you so much Bella, you don't even know," he replied holding me so my head was on his chest now.

"I love you," I mumbled into his neck bashfully.

"You are my life now," he replied stroking my hair.

It was a peaceful silence before Edward spoke, "I've always wanted to try one thing."

"And what's that?" I asked looking up at him.

"This," he replied before he leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine.

His lips were a comfortable cool feeling but were warm to me. I leaned in more making the kiss deeper before we both pulled away after a few seconds. I smiled at him seeing that he returned the smile before I laid my head back on his chest.

"I want to be with you forever," I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Yes. We will be," he said as we laid there in comfortable silence.

-

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes._

_Escape this town for a little while._

-

It's been exactly a week since that day. Now Edward and I are inseparable. I've been secretly dating and I swear this is true love. We sat together at lunch everyday despite the glares and questions. Sure, Charlie doesn't approve either but I'm not letting it stop me. What he doesn't know won't kill him. We were in biology watching a movie on cells when Edward leaned towards me and whispered, "Meet me in the meadow tonight at 10 p.m."

I smiled and nodded my heart beating faster and smiled towards him. He returned the smile and original position and continued to watch the movie.

It's was almost 9:30 before Charlie decided to turn in for the night. Yes, Charlie's one of those rare parents that sleep early and wakes up early. When I finally heard his faint snores coming from his room, I put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I quietly tiptoed down the stairs, out the door, and into my truck. I hope the roar of the engine won't wake him up. I turned the ignition waiting awhile making sure Charlie won't wake up before pulling out of the driveway.

When I reached the meadow. It was almost 10. I looked around, the meadow was exactly as it was during the day time, and just it was darker out. The peace and tranquility of the meadow was broken by the movement of the bushes. I knew it was Edward. And before I knew it, I felt a pair of cool, strong arms around my waist.

"You came," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh course I did," I replied, it was silly of him to think otherwise. I turned around to give him a short kiss which gave me the blanket of security that I always had with him.

"I missed you," he said again smiling.

"Yes, the whole seven hours without you was agony," I giggled and he laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Well, yes it was," he said as I put my hands around his neck and his around my waist so it looked as if we were dancing.

"You know, Charlie would kill both of us if he knew I was here with you," I whispered. "But you know what? I really don't care."

"It's like a whole different world with you, Bella," he said sincerely. "I don't have to worry about being myself around you. Because I know you accept me for who I am."

"I feel myself around you too," I said as I closed my eyes. "I feel like we escaped all of our problems."

"As the same for me, love," he said sweetly.

-

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

-

I walked in Monday morning with Edward into school being greeted by posters of the formal dance coming up next week. It seemed like the whole school was getting into it. The posters were literally covering up almost every inch of hallway space. From the lockers, to the doors, to the walls. Was the dance really that important? Well of course, everyone would be excited for the dance. The girls get to dress up and are excited for dates. And the guys? Well, I can't really get into a mind on a teenage boy and I don't want to.

Oh course I considered taking Edward. But will it expose our relationship? Or is it by this time washed out of the brains of the student body? I looked around the hallways. There were sneaky glances toward us every so often. Nope. I guess the student body didn't forget yet. I sighed. I should probably get used to it by now, but nope. I looked over at Edward. He gave me a small grin and kept walking, ignoring the lifeless faces staring at us. He walked me to my first class put his hand on my cheek and with that he left for his first class.

During lunch was not pleasant. It was all chatter about the dance. It was all about what dress I should wear? Who's going to ask me? I'm so excited! Blah, blah, blah. I tried to push it all out of my head that I can't go to the dance with my boyfriend. I can't date him publicly, just because our love is forbidden. Ugh, all this talk about the dance is giving me a headache. I put my fingers on my temples and closed my eyes, trying to block out the thoughts. I felt a cold hand on my cheek and I snapped my eyes open. Edward gave me a reassuring smile. I forced a smile for him too. It seemed like he can read my mine. But I knew he couldn't. He just knew me that well.

"Love, are you thinking about the dance?" he asked gently as he took my hand and began to stroke it.

"Mmmmhmmm," I hummed as I closed my eyes again.

"You know, we can go,"

"But I don't want everyone to know about us,"

"How about we go but we go separately?" he started. "That way no one will know and we'll both be able to go. You can go with your friends and I'll go with my family."

"I guess..," I said, "But just one thing-"

"And what's that?"

"We both can't bring dates,"

"Of course, love,"

Later today I went home and fixed Charlie dinner. I don't believe how the man survived. He couldn't cook for his life but yet managed to live over a whole decade by himself. I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway and pulled the lasagna out of the stove. I set it on the kitchen table just as I heard the door open.

Once we were halfway through eating, I decided it was the best time to tell Charlie about the dance. Will he be glad? Furious? Surprised?

"Hey dad," I started taking a small breath. "Do you think I can go to the school dance next week?"

I looked at him. He started at me and took a deep breath, "Who are you going with?"

"Um, just a couple of friends."

"No date?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No," I answered shortly.

"Why?"

"I kind of don't want one,"

"Oh, of course you can go, Bells," he said with a small smile. "Are you sure you don't want a date?"

"Yeah," I said confused.

"Mike Newton's a nice guy. And so my friend's Billy's son, Jacob. You remember Billy Black right? When you used to come here to visit, you would play with Jacob."

"I don't need a date, Dad," I said getting annoyed.

"Well, okay, I was just offering. I mean I'm just glad you're not hanging out with that Edward Cullen anymore. I never really liked him."

Wait, back up, _what?_ Did he just say he didn't like my boyfriend in front of me? Well, Charlie doesn't know he's my boyfriend. But I still don't like him talking about Edward.

For a moment, I couldn't speak. I had to say something. Before I knew it I choked and blurted out, "Why?"

"He seems a bit odd doesn't he?" Charlie said surprised at my sudden question.

"But he's really nice and sweet,"

"I don't know, but Billy said something about him. Saying these weird legends of the tribe. Please Bella, just stay away from him."

I knew deep down how true those legends were. But he was everything to me. I will never let him go.

-

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story._

_Baby just say…yes_

-

The next day Angela and Jessica invited me to join them to go dress hunting in Port Angeles. I knew I didn't have a date, but that didn't mean I couldn't still get a pretty dress. I knew I was the only one without a date, Jessica was going with Mike and Angela was going with Ben. But luckily, the couples were welcoming enough to let me come with them even though I was the only going solo.

I drove my red truck down the highway thinking of dress ideas. I met Angela and Jessica at the port. They gave me bright smiles when I arrived and I followed them into a dress boutique. I have never seen so many dresses in my life. It was amazing! The dresses were organized in color, shape, size, style, and brand.

**A/N: All dresses, accessories, and hairstyles are in my profile!**

We all took turns helping each other picking out dresses for each other. We all thought it was easier. First was Angela. With her dark hair, we easily picked out a beautiful fern colored strapless dress for her. It was had beautiful stitching on the satin bodice and it hit just about two inches above her knees. She finished the outfit with a pair of metallic gold heels, a light gold clutch, a few golden bangles around her wrist, and a gold necklace. She decided that keeping her hair down and straight looked the best with the dress. She looked really beautiful.

Then it was Jessica. She was a little bit more girly than Angela and liked to pick out the pastel colors. She opted for a light pink V-neck dress with beaded straps. It had an angled empire waist and ended just a right at the knee or a little below. She tied the whole outfit together with a silver necklace, a single silver bracelet, and pink wedges. She decided she liked to wear the dress with her hair down in large barrel curls better. She looks really pretty.

And now it was me, oh great. I'm not one for dressing up much. I was plain and ordinary. Not much to work with nothing special. I swear Angela and Jessica were throwing dresses in my hands. All different colors, shapes, sizes, and styles. Both of them were pushing me into the dressing room making me try them on. All of them weren't really my style. I tried on my fifth dress before I saw the most gorgeous gown I ever saw on its own rack in the back of the store. It was beautiful. It was a champagne color dress that was floor length. It was strapless with purposely oversized floral designed straps that would hang on the sides of your arms right below your shoulders. The bodice was closely fitted showing off my waistline with a V-shaped floral design in the middle and lacing in the back. I just stared at it, dropping all the dresses that were in my hands and took the gown off the rack. I tried it on and walked out, not know what my friends would say.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Jessica gasped as I walked out.

"You look gorgeous, Bella!" Angela exclaimed smiling.

I blushed. The dress was beautiful. But I just wasn't sure if it looked that good on me. I did love the dress. I think this one was the one I want. I looked around for anything that would match my dress. I found a thinly layered bronze chain necklace and gold headband. I picked out a pair of bronze strappy heels. The saleswoman looked at me and said that the dress will be even more perfect with my hair curled in a fancy updo. My dark brown side bangs were swept to the left side of my face and the gold headband tucked in my hair. To finish the look, a lone strand of curled hair was hanging on the side of my face.

"Wow," I breathed, this wasn't even the night of the dance! How will I look then? With makeup and such. I quickly paid for the dress before any stranger would see it and buy it. I will not ever give this up.

We all walked out the store and I saw a familiar silver Volvo. There was Edward, leaning against his car smiling. I looked at my friends seeing if they noticed but they did. They looked at me with a puzzled look. They were wondering if we're dating. I can feel it.

"No," I lied, "we're just friends."

They seemed to believe me, nodding their heads. I walked over to Edward furious. Why is he here? He's not supposed to be!

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed under my breath.

"Taking you to dinner," he said teasingly as he walked over to Angela and Jessica.

"Hello," he started as he started talking to them. "I came here with my family, and I remembered Bella was here too. You don't mind if I steal for from you for the rest of the evening do you?" I just stood there, surprised. How dare he come here? He knows that I was here with my friends! He's just going to expose our relationship!!

"Uh," stuttered Jessica, "um, I'm fine with it. How about you Angela?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay with it," Angela answered not knowing what's happening.

"Thank you," his velvety voice replied. I finally found the strength to walk again and walked over to my friends as Edward walked back to his car.

"Just friends," I lied to them having a serious face on. They just smiled and nodded.

"Sure," they answered in unison as they got into their cars and drove away.

I turned to Edward, "You know, they're thinking we're dating now!"

"They do, I heard it in their minds, and we _are_ dating," he smiled.

"Yes, but they aren't supposed to find out!" I said in agitation as he took my hand and pulled me into the restaurant.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, they won't."

He took me to this fancy Italian place near the port. It was dimly lit and the hostess took us to a small table in the back. She smiled widely at Edward before she walked away. It seemed like Edward didn't even notice.

. "You looked beautiful in your dress today," he told me as we got seated.

"You know about my dress?"

"Yes, I saw it in Angela's mind. You looked gorgeous," he smiled as I blushed. There was a short comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Did you ever think of the idea we should tell people about us?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I answered simply, "but we can't. I can't let Charlie find out. He'll probably kill us both. Don't you just wish there was a way to run out of this."

"Yes, I do," he answered.

-

_Romeo, save me._

_They're try to tell how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story._

_Baby just say…yes"_

-

I got home smiling, I parked the truck in the driveway, knowing Charlie is home because his cruiser is parked there. I walked into the house carrying the gown, already sensing the awkward vibe. I looked around. It was really silent in the house. I walked into the kitchen. There was Charlie. He was sitting at the kitchen table leaning back on the chair with his arms crossed. This is weird.

"Hi Dad," I said lightly smiling. His frown didn't relax. Something must be wrong.

"Bella, where have you been today?" he asked calmly before taking a deep breath.

"I was in Port Angeles buying a dress for the dance, remember?" I said wondering why he would forget. "I bought this beautiful gown-"

Before I was finished, Charlie cut me off, "No, Bella, who were you _with?_"

"Just Jessica and Angela," I said puzzled. "I thought I told you-"

"Don't lie to me, Bella!" he yelled suddenly making me jump a little.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I know you were with them. But who else?!" he asked loudly.

I was silent. He _knew._ But how? How did he find out? Who told him? Angela? Jessica?

"You were with that Edward weren't you?" he asked again.

"How did you know?" I whispered looking down at me feet.

"I saw Jessica and Angela in the middle of town today," he started. "You weren't with them and I asked where you were. They said that Edward surprised you by going down there and he took you out for dinner. Is that true, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why did you disobey me, Bella?!" he yelled. "I told you to stay away!"

"Why did I not listen to you, Dad? Why?" I screamed back tears streaming down my face now. "Because I love him that. I _love_ him! Why can't you just accept that?!"

"You can love that boy, Bella! There's something odd about him! I'm trying to protect you!"

I couldn't take it any longer. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, locked the door, and flung onto the bed and cried. Why can't he just understand? He was being so unfair! He couldn't tell me who to care about. It was my choice. I just kept crying. It was almost 10 at night now. I heard Charlie sigh as he walked down the hallway into his bedroom. Within ten minutes, he was asleep. I quietly took out my cell phone calling Edward. I knew he was still awake. He couldn't sleep. Ever. He can't.

He answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Edward?" I sniffled into the phone.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely through the other line.

"Can you please come over?" I asked not wanting to explain. "I'm in my bedroom and Charlie's asleep right now."

"I will, just leave the window open,"

"I love you," I said softly.

"And I too," he said and hung up.

I pressed them end button and got up from my bed to open the window. I sat back down. My pillow was a mess. It was stained from the wetness of the tears. I thought of Edward. I loved him so much. He was everything to me. Thinking of this made tears gather in my eyes again. Then, I heard the rustle of leaves outside. I heard my window close and a pair of cold arms around me. I breathed in, inhaling his natural scent. It was sweeter than any cologne. I turned towards him and buried my face in his neck. I let the tears flow freely now. Not knowing if this would be my last time with him.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he stroked me check.

"Charlie, he-he's trying to-to tell me what to feel," I choked.

"Shh," he shushed. "It will be alright."

"This is just so hard," I cried. "He's telling me to stay away. He's trying to tell me I can't be with you."

"I know it's hard, love," he cooed. "But this feeling is real."

"I'm so scared of losing you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my forehead on his.

"Don't be afraid, Bella," he said kissing my lips. "We'll make it out of this mess. I love you."

"Please promise me one thing,"

"Anything,"

"Stay with me forever,"

"Yes, forever," he said as I drifted off into a deep slumber in his arms.

-

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading. _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_

-

It was the day of the dance. I haven't seen Edward since that day when Charlie and I had that fight. He hasn't been in school or picking up his phone either. I was starting to get worried. What happen? Where did he go?

I got ready for the dance in silence. I put on the gorgeous gown that I hoped Edward would get to see on me in person. I did my hair the way I did at the store and put on the necklace, headband, and shoes. My makeup was as perfect as I can get it right now. I waited for the limo that my friends rented that were supposed to pick me up in.

I waited outside the window until I saw the long black car. I stepped outside grabbing my things and slid into the limo. I saw everyone there, Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike. They were all smiling at me and complimenting my dress. I forced a small smile and returned the compliments in thank yous.

Within a few minutes, we pulled up to the school. It was decorated beautifully with decorations that represented our school colors. I was in awe, it was very pretty inside. When I got there, it was during a slow song so many couples were dancing. It made my stomach tangle. Many couples held each other close and had each other's faces buried in their necks. Most of their eyes were closed too. This made me miss Edward. Where is he? I looked around. Scanning the area for the familiar face I love. Is he here? If he was he would have surely found me first with his supernatural abilities. But what if he isn't here? He will be here. He promised.

I stood around the dance floor. It was getting late. Where is he? I waited so long now. I few guys have asked me but I turned them down waiting for Edward. It was almost 10:30 before he arrived. He was wearing a black tuxedo that contrasted with his skin. His bronze hair was in a natural arrangement. I smiled and walked over to him. He just smiled and led me out the door. I was confused. Why did he lead me out of the school when he just arrived? We walked in silence out of the school and got into his car. I looked over at him, wondering why he took me here.

He just smiled widely and said, "You look beautiful."

I blushed and muttered a small 'thank you'. He drove the car down a familiar path to the meadow. He took me on his back and ran at his supernatural speed. The meadow was beautiful at night. It had the moonlit glow and there were little fireflies flying around. It looked like a scene from a movie. There was a soft breeze from the night air.

I looked around for Edward. He was in front of me with his eyes closed feeling the breeze of the night. I mimicked what he did. Tonight was going to be the best. I could feel it. I rather be here than at the dance anyways. As long as it was with Edward, I'm fine.

-

"_Romeo, Save me._

_I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come. _

_Is this in my head? _

_I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring._

_And said,_

-

The meadow was so calm on a day like this. I opened my eyes looking around. Edward was still in front of me. I wanted to know why he came so late. I almost lost faith in him.

"Edward," I started as he opened his eyes and faced me. "What happened tonight? I kept waiting for you. But it took a long time."

He held my face in his hands and gave me a brief kiss on my lips. He didn't say anything so I continued, "I was beginning to feel so alone."

"And why would you think I wouldn't come?" he asked in a whisper looking at me in the eyes lovingly.

"I never doubted you," I said. "It's just that after the whole thing with Charlie, I wondered that if all of this was in my head. I didn't know what to think."

"This is real, Bella. You know that. Never doubt it," he said taking my face in his hands and putting his forehead onto mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I persisted. "It's just that when I waited so long for you at the dance, my faith in you was fading."

"I will always be with you," he convinced. "Never think that."

I nodded and I leaned against him, feeling his cold warmth. I was relieved that he arrived but scared at the same time. I knew that almost everyone in the school is thinking we're dating. And I know Edward knows too. What will everyone think? My friends? Charlie? Renee? But also, what took him so long? Getting ready? No, it can't be. He's a vampire. He has unnatural speed. He could've gotten ready in ten minutes flat if he wanted to. So what caused his delay?

"Edward," I whispered looking up. "What caused you to come to the dance late?"

He just looked at me and smiled. I was confused. What is he thinking? What's going through his head?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box.

-

"_Marry me, Juliet._

_You'll never have to be alone._

_I love you,_

_And that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story._

_Baby just say…yes."_

-

I gasped I couldn't believe it. He slowly knelt to the ground and I put my hands over my mouth. Oh. My. Gosh. He's proposing?!

"Bella," he breathed. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe or talk. I was in awe. "Y-yes!" I choked out as I threw my arms around his neck and into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as we pulled away. "That's all I really know."

"I love you too," I said back beaming kissing him again.

I was so happy. This was the best day of my life. The wedding it going to be perfect. Just like what I imagined it would be like when I was little. I smiled. Edward's family is going to be there as well as mine. Renee, Phil. Charlie. Wait Charlie! What would he say about this? Will he scream? Forbid it? My eyes widened as I thought about it.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked concerned.

"What about Charlie?" I panicked. "He's going to kill me. What am I going to do?"

"Shhh," he shushed smiling, putting a finger over my mouth. "It's fine. That's why I was late. I was talking to him. Bella, love, just go pick out a white dress. We're getting married."

My panic turned into relief. He took care of everything. I was so stupid overreacting. This was Edward, perfect, over-thinking, all-knowing Edward. I didn't have to worry. Everything is going to turn out fine.

I sighed, everything was perfect. "This is like a love story."

"It is, love," he said as I laid my head against his chest. "All you had to say was yes."

-

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._

-

* * *

**And it's DONE! Okay, it's a little bit long. 36 pages double-spaced to be exact. A little long for a oneshot and songfic I know. I'm sorry! Lol I just couldn't stop writing!! I took some parts of Twilight and some parts I made my own. Constrictive Criticism is greatly appreciated! I seriously don't know the whole Twilight fandom yet. Cause I'm new but I'm getting used to it now! Please Read & Review! You know what to do! See, one of my best friends is that purpley blue button just below. Lol**

**-Emily**


End file.
